Sentir
by Petit Nash
Summary: Entre los deseos que tiene Hotch, el primero es ella, siempre ha sido ella.


**N.A. **Hola a todos... El pequeño poema en el que se basa esta historia lo ha escrito una de mis más maravillosas amigas del mundo, Paula... así que en parte esta historia le pertenece a ella. _De ti y para ti, amiga. Un beso. _

**Sentir.**

Si le hubieran preguntado a Aarón Hotchner en varios momentos de su vida que era lo que deseaba, la respuesta sin dudarlo habría sido "Emily Prentiss", la realidad es que en la morena veía muchas cosas, veía un cambio en su vida, sabía que era maravillosa y que la deseaba en su vida... Simple, sencillo y concreto, la deseaba.

Y después de todos esos años ese deseo era mucho más que una simple atracción, primero nada más física, de pasar la noche con ella, de tenerla en sus brazos durante toda una noche... era más que eso, mucho más, le asustaba pensar en llamar a esa sensación "amor" pero probablemente era lo que más se le acercaba, era eso lo que sentía...

La había visto por primera vez tantos años atrás y se había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro apenas con su aparición, sabía desde ese momento que era perfecta, que la deseaba, que quería descubrir que le gustaba, que la hacía reír o llorar, que era lo que movía el mundo de Emily Prentiss, y eso había sido con sólo una mirada... las palabras fueron otra cosa, más mágico aun.

Y ahí estaban, tantos años después, trabajando juntos, él era su jefe, tremenda ironía resultaba aquello... y los sentimientos eran los mismos, o más bien eran parecidos pero aumentados, ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que quería no era una noche con Emily, sino una vida con Emily... juntos... por siempre... lo tenía muy claro, sólo que nunca se lo había dicho y ese era un problema, porque no podía estar con ella si ella no lo sabía. Muy a menudo lo asaltaba la duda de si debía decirle, como decirle y en cualquier caso, que pasaría si le confesaba lo que sentía.

Había intentado muchas veces perfilar la mente de Emily, en busca de algún sentimiento reciproco, probablemente lo era después de tanto tiempo, pero perfilar la mente de Emily era una labor compleja y Hotch no siempre estaba seguro de si realmente quería emplear toda su energía, terminar siendo obvio y tal vez no descubrir algo que le gustará, era difícil sentirse así.

-¿Hotch?- escuchó la voz de Emily de pronto

-Dime...- se sintió saliendo de un sueño, sin saber cuanto tiempo llevaba perdido pensando en ella, y ahí estaba

-¿Estas bien?... Llevas unos minutos como mirando al infinito-

-Sí, sí, perdona, estaba pensando- se justificó mirándola, sus ojos, sus labios, la delicadeza en cada curva de su rostro como siempre desde que la conocía

-¿Seguro?- la preocupación en su rostro era genuina y también era atractiva así- ¿necesitas algo, Hotch?-

_Sentir que tu mano es mi caricia,_

_Sentir que tu sueño es mi deseo,_

_Sentir que tu mirada es mi descanso,_

-No, nada...- dijo él alejando sus pensamientos de todas las cosas que le hubiera gustado decirle en ese justo instante que estaban solos- todo bien, ¿tú necesitas algo?-

-No, también todo en orden- dijo ella regalándole una momentánea sonrisa- voy por un café para descansar unos minutos, pero vuelvo... si necesitas algo avísame-

Asintió con la cabeza únicamente, nuevamente las palabras le habían fallado frente a ella, no solía quedarse sin palabras, pero cuando estaba solo con Emily era difícil concentrarse en algo más que mirarla, que perderse en ella, en su mirada, en sus palabras, en la idea de quedarse con ella para siempre... era un deseo incontrolable, era la única mujer... es más la única persona que realmente lo dejaba sin palabras, que lo hacía sentir... enamorado, inmortal... eran demasiadas cosas.

Y ahí estaba él, perdidamente enamorado de una mujer a la que llevaba años de conocer, que trabajaba para él y a la que no se atrevía a confesarle nada, eso lo hacía sentir extraño; Rossi al ser prácticamente su mejor amigo, le recomendaba decirle la verdad, que era lo mejor sobretodo desde que estaba divorciado... Incluso antes de irse, Gideon se lo había dicho ya, que era mejor que aceptará lo que sentía por ella, que debía hacer algo aunque en ese momento todavía estaba casado... se sentía perdido por ella y no podía ni quería evitarlo.

Mirar cada día a Emily, estar cerca de ella, compartir comentarios o sonrisas, era bastante para él, eso podía cambiar un día malo... ella tenía ese poder, ese increíble poder de hacerlo sentir a salvo en cualquier circunstancia. La deseaba, así de simple y así de complicado... La vio volver al cabo de un rato, no sabía bien cuanto había pasado, ese día en particular no se podía concentrar, se le había ocurrido tantas cosas sobre ella, formas de decirle como lo hacía sentir... La vio compartir comentarios con Morgan, Reid y García, la vio sonreír... se sentía deleitado con ella.

-Tal vez sea un buen momento para decirle ¿no?- lo saco JJ de sus pensamientos desde la puerta- y no quieras rebatirme porque llevo casi cinco minutos viendo como la miras, así que creo que es hora de decirle-

Decirle... ¿decirle que? Era lo que realmente se preguntaba, que debía decirle, no era tan sencillo como pensar que la deseaba, no podía simplemente decir eso, decir que la deseaba desde el primer momento, con la primera sonrisa, que adoraba todo sobre ella, sus ideas, sus sonrisas, sus mirada, el modo en que fruncía los labios cuando algo no terminaba de gustarle, todo... como lo hacía sentir.

Cuando Emily subió un minuto más tarde él estaba igual de perdido en sus pensamientos, pensando en ella y no fue hasta que la tuvo prácticamente enfrente que se dio cuenta de lo difícil que le era concentrarse ese día en particular, Emily le dedicó otra sonrisa que lo hizo sentir nervioso, extasiado.

-Te traje un café- dijo ella extendiéndole el vaso térmico

-Gracias, que amable- contestó él mirándola

-No ha sido nada, Hotch- contestó con esa misma sonrisa- ¿quieres algo más?

_Sentir que tu nombre es mi canción,_

_Sentir que tu boca es mi refugio,_

_Sentir que tu alma es mi regalo._

-No, creo que no... Emily- le costó terminar la oración, se había perdido en sus ojos y no podía evitar todos esos pensamientos sobre ella... lo que sentía, como la deseaba

-De acuerdo...- ella se quedo mirándolo- tal vez entonces más tarde, podría ser...-

-¿Más tarde?- preguntó él sin comprenderla pero sin dejar de mirarla

-Tal vez necesites algo más tarde, no lo sé... tal vez cuando sea hora de irnos- dijo ella y se dirigió a la puerta

Él sintió mil emociones a la vez, analizó las palabras de Emily con muchísimo cuidado aunque a gran velocidad, sonrió porque le pareció advertir en esas palabras una invitación, una ligera sugerencia de que ella sabía algo y tal vez sentía algo... La miro un momento mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su oficina, el largo de sus perfectas piernas, su cintura delgada, el modo en que la curva de su cuerpo se movía contra la luz, casi podía contar a la distancia sus pestañas largas, rizadas y oscuras... se sentí cautivado, pero más aun con sus palabras.

Sentía que... que simplemente no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así; la había deseado por tanto tiempo, mirándola a la distancia, en silencio total... no podía dejarla ir con todo lo que sentía por ella; no sabía si alguien le había dicho a Emily lo que él sentía, como la miraba o si lo había descubierto sola, en cualquier cosa ella estaba ahí, abriendo la puerta finalmente a una posibilidad... la posibilidad de ser algo más, de sentir algo más...

-Tal vez más tarde...- Hotch empezó y ella se detuvo y la miro- tal vez más tarde necesite que vayamos a cenar juntos, Emily-

-Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso- dijo ella con una sonrisa- me encantaría, Hotch-

-Es una cita entonces-

Ella le guiñó un ojo coquetamente antes de salir, él sonrió... de saber que era así de fácil lo habría hecho antes, pero tal vez había perdido la mitad del suspenso de la espera, del deseo callado... Sonrió... se sentía feliz... podría decirle finalmente a Emily tantas cosas que llevaba años callando... Lo que sentía realmente por ella... y esperar que ella sintiera lo mismo y que se quedará con él. Confesarle que la deseaba, que la amaba, que había esperado toda su vida por ella... Toda su vida para amarla.

_Sentir que existes... _

_Sentir que vivo para amarte_

**FIN**


End file.
